


For Science, of Course

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [22]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Ectoplasm, F/M, Flirting, Ghost Sex, Halloween, I was in a MOOD today, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, POV First Person, Reader has Beetlejuice vibes, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Smut, Squirting, To Be Edited, Vaginal Fingering, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You're dead -- super dead. But being a ghost isn't all bad!Sometimes you get finger banged by hot scientists!
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Kudos: 85





	For Science, of Course

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to "Be My Daddy" by Lana Del Rey so uh
> 
> https://youtu.be/Z22Nq_IvJAw
> 
> Here's that song for all ya thirsting needs

The laboratory around me is... odd to say the least. I’m not sure how to explain my situation exactly, but I’ll do my best to sum it up. 

I’ve been dead for... a while? I processed time in a really weird way when I was alive, and being dead made things at least a hundred times worse. All I know is that I’ve been dead long enough to haunt the land of the living. And I’m able to be summoned. By all sots of people: drunken teenagers, curious kids... 

Skeptical scientists and their die-hard believer sons... 

This kid’s been screaming – SCREAMING about how he was right, how excited he was, etc. Meanwhile the dad’s been silent the entire time. I dunno what he’s thinkin’ -- all I know is that I need this kid to end the Ouija session so I can, y’know, get back to haunting Rome. I was having a nice time. 

The kid takes a moment to breathe, and I take the opportunity to speak up. 

“Yeah, so-” 

“SHE’S SPEAKING, DAD! SEE, I TOLD YOU TH-” 

“KID!” 

My shout forces the lights to flicker, and the kid falls silent with stars in his eyes. Not gonna lie, that's mildly adorable. I continue. 

“I would like to know why I was summoned. ‘cause uh,” I hover around the Ouija board, which was hooked up to... ah, fuck, a lotta computers. “I can’t leave until you close up our communication here or you give me a task.” 

The taller of the two steps forward, a hand to his chin as he looks me over. 

Oh no. Oh, fuck. He’s kinda hot. 

“Hmm... I suppose I could give you a task!” Oh, damn. Nice voice, too. If i could, I’d shiver. “Would you be willing to follow me to my lab? I have a few tests I’d like to run.” 

Well, well! Sounds like this could get really interesting really fast. 

“Anything in the name of science.” 

My agreement makes him raise his brows – I... can’t tell if he’s smiling or not. He takes a step back, gesturing for me to follow him. 

I shrug, floating forward a bit, the little boy chattering excitedly as he followed. I stop, turning to address him. 

“Hey, kid-” 

“Dib! My name is Dib.” He beams. 

“...Dib, uh, this could get kinda gruesome. So it might be best if it’s just me and your dad in there.” 

“Oh, I’m fine – see, one of my classmates is an alien, and I’ve been preparing myself to dissect him the first chance I get! I can handle whatever’s going to happen to you.” 

Uh. Aliens? His classmate? I’m not even gonna dwell on the whole dissection thing. 

“...Okay well, if you wait here I promise I'll come back and answer any questions you might have about the other side.” 

He nods, backing up as he kept on talking. “Yes! I’ll go grab my equipment!” 

And I’ll go try to bang your dad! 

I give him a thumbs-up before he rounds the corner, and must run up some stairs. 

I phase my head through the floor, looking for wherever said dilf made off to – I float through a few walls and what have you, and I finally find him – the lab is... actually pretty big and impressive. There’s all sorts of stuff I can’t name, but it sure looks well kept. 

“I’d like to begin by having you sit here.” he gestures to a table, which I float over to sit on the best I can. 

He takes a few pictures, tries to take my temperature (having to settle for a thermal imager instead), asks me a few basic breather questions, and then he asks for... samples. 

“Samples? Of what?” 

He makes sure his gloves are secured before he grabs a few instruments, beakers, and test tubes. 

“Oh, what does my boy call it- plasm?” 

“Ectoplasm??” 

“That’s the ticket! I’d like to analyze a sample to blahde blahde blah, blah blah, science.” 

Okay, maybe he didn’t say all’a that, but if I’m totally honest, I stopped listening pretty quickly. It’s a good thing this guy seems hot, because ectoplasm isn’t just something that drips off me, if you catch my drift. 

I force my ghostly tail to split, and the halves to twist until they were legs. He quickly scribbles something down on a chart. 

“Well, uh, if you want ectoplasm, mr...?” 

“It’s professor,” he corrects, “Membrane.” 

“Professor Membrane,” I spread my newly-formed legs. “You’ve gotta... coax it forth, if you know what I mean.” 

He raises a brow. 

“Ghosts produce ectoplasm when we’re under stress, really pissed during a haunt, or when we... get it on with the living.” 

I swing my legs back and forth, cocking my head to the side. 

“I mean, I guess you could just poke me with a stick or something to piss me off, but I feel like this,” I gesture vaguely between my legs. “Will be sooooo much more fun.” 

He sets that clipboard down to step forward to stand between my legs – oh, HELL yes! It’s been a while for me – at least a decade or two. God, 20 years without getting' laid. I would normally say something like ‘i dunno how I’m still alive’... y’know, if I was still alive. 

His hand moves to slowly move up my thigh, and the light overhead flickers – oops. Getting' a little excited here. 

“How do I...? 

“What’d you prefer? Guys? Gals? Mix’a Both? Somethin’ else?” 

“...a vagina will probably be the best in this context. Can’t risk losing any samples.” 

Uh huh. 

“Alright, then just get started whenever you- oh...” His still-gloved finger prods at me between my legs --- I watch it press into me, curling experimentally. I’m translucent in this form, and I get to watch every little thing he does to me. 

“I’m gonna need another finger there, babe.” 

You wink at him, watching his cheeks flush as you do, 

“C-curl your fingers,” Thankfully, he obeys for now – though I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to take advantage of me instead here. “Ohohh, yeah...” 

He seems to know what he’s doing – his arm begins to jerk up and down, his curled fingers hitting right where my g-spot would be. It might be gone but I can still feel it, thank fuck. 

The table shakes beneath me as I cling to his arm (as much as I can – takes a looooootta focus to not phase through him.) with one hand, the other tangled in a death grip on his dramatic lab coat. 

“Fuck-” A particularly rough thrust of his fingers have me practically melting into him, spreading my legs as far as they could possibly go. 

His gloved palm is smooth against where my clit would be – same feeling, same sensitivity. My laugh melts into a moan as he leans forward over me, and I lean back with him – there's sweat on his brow as they knit in focus. 

“Faster- fuck! Yes,” the lights flicker wildly overhead as I get closer and closer to cumming around his fingers – he's grunting in time with his fingers’ thrusts – fuck, i wanna listen to the kinda noises he makes when I work his dick. 

My poor, poor abused g-spot just can’t handle it anymore, and I cum around him, my entire body throbbing and glowing dull green as I straight-up squirt – the vivid green sure to stain his lab coat. 

I sound like a stereotypical ghost – y'know, with all the “oooooooooo” and “OOOooooOooooo”s that howl like the wind as I twitch and spasm underneath him. 

His fingers pull out of me as soon as the power goes out with an audible noise – a couple of kids call out “Daaaad!” from above – they sound annoyed. 

A chill runs through me somehow – that's a new one – as he hurriedly grabs like, a petri dish or something, scooping the ectoplasm from between my legs up before I snap them back together, and my ghostly tail returns. He looks like he’s got a pretty good sample. 

I don’t need to catch my breath ‘cause, y’know, I’m dead, but he, on the other hand... 

“You look a little flustered there, big boy.” 

He raises a brow at me before shaking his head and clearing his throat. 

“You up for round two? ‘Cause I’ve got a lot more samples in me. Catch my drift?” 

I wink at him – I can still see him in the dark on account of my glowing form. I get off the table, leaning against an invisible wall – or at least pretending to. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline...?” 

“...Call me Y/n.” 

“Y/n. However, I would like to have you back in my lab for... other experiments. Paranormal contact is quite remarkable!” 

“Mmmm Hmmmmm. Remarkable indeed. Well, if ya ever want to summon me again, just use that board upstairs and ask for me – or,” I float upwards so we’re at eye level. “You could call my name three times in a pitch black room. Preferably naked.” 

He lets out a barely-audible chuckle. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Then I guess I’ll see you then,” I look him up and down – fuck, I’d love to ride him while he was wearing nothing but his stupid goggles. “Professor.” 

I hope my purr hangs in the air as I disappear, leaving no trace. 

(Aside from my ghost cum) 

((All. Over. His lab coat.))


End file.
